Kasai
by Les Friction
Summary: He was born from the most powerful psychic and aura guardian.He has the power of a Charizard.He is the epitome of power.He is Kasai.


23h ago

It was daybreak and Sir Aaron had deep black circles under the ridge of his eyes and was deeply concentrating and studying plans for the current war alongside his Lucario when Mai walked in. She was born a strategist with a genius mind stronger than the smartest Alakazam. She had deep violet eyes and he could not deny taking a fancy to her. Although he remembered that she was a psychic and aura guardians never got along with **them**. They had a long history of feuds and battles and bonding with her would only make that happen but still a man could dream. Suddenly he caught Mai smirking. He put his mental shields up again and swore as she had caught him off guard and read his thoughts.

"So, that's what you think" she said with a coy smile, "Perhaps we should discuss this revelation" she said with that same unnerving smile. He nodded dumbly and followed her as she swept out of the room.

He made sure he kept his shields up so he could privately think damnit,damnit,damnit and once again damnit. As they neared Mai's room he got more nervous as he thought they were going to discuss in his room. Upon walking in he was amazed by the room which was constantly shifting with different colors of purple ranging from light violet like her eyes to dark indigo like stormy seas that kept him captivated until she told him to stop looking like a dunce and sit.

"So you want what I want?" Mai asked.

Sir Aaron was tempted to lie but he could not lie and keep up his shields so he told the truth, "Yes I do" he said.

Mai told him "But no woman is powerful enough to birth you a child except a psychic." Once again he dumbly nodded his head as Mai kept on talking. "It is the same for I except no man is strong enough to birth me children."

"Are you saying..."

"Yes. If we train together we can become powerful enough to have children. Also it would not have to be loveless" she said with the same coy smile as before.

He was tempted but had one question. "Are you sure this will work?" he asked.

He wasn't completely sure she told him without hesitation "Yes."

-

It was the next day and Mai and Aaron were training in a forest dueling and it was a harmonious mix of violet and cyan. He had more power and strength but she had better tactics and they were evenly matched. After half an hour they were panting and took a rest. Aaron looked at Mai with newfound respect.

"I can't believe that I have been underestimating psychics for this long" Aaron stated.

Mai agreed with him. "I agree guardians are much more powerful than I expected"Mai said.

They decided to have a Pokemon battle and both called different Pokemon than expected.

"Charizard aid me," he said.

Mai said "Butterfree attack."

They could both command Pokemon with their mind to make the battle more than exciting. _"Charizard_ start of with a spiral ember" Aaron said to Charizard and she shot what looked like a flamethrower at Butterfree.  
>Butterfree dodged without being told by his trainer and she told him to use "hidden power" Unluckily for Charizard it was rock and she was bruised in multiple places.<p>

"_Quick use blast burn in a circle while flying up_"he said and when she did something amazing happened. A river of fire spewed from Charizard mouth while she twisted and flew up. It made a tornado of fire and there was no way Butterfree could avoid it. It was a one hit knockout and Butterfree lay on the ground with it's eyes shut.

Aaron quickly walked over and healed it with his aura, "That was a great match" Aaron said while sweating from the heat of blast burn.

"I agree"Mai said also sweating."I can't wait to train with you" she said. "You will be the ultimate challenge to overcome."

"So when do we start training our powers?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, oh and always speak with your aura" she said "You never know who's listening".

A/N

This is only the beginning so for the first chapter 5 reviews would make my day.

italics=thought

bold=feeling/emotion


End file.
